unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
T-2500.5: The Movie
T-2500.5: The Movie is a movie based on Mario's Adventure 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6. It is released in 2013. Plot Luigi sees the cheese and wants to eat it but it just sits there. Nim-Nom walks in and causes all the cheese to asplode. Luigi is furious at Nim-Nom and the Cake Guy says his cheese will burn. Luigi then puts Weegee on the Cake Guy and his eyes burn. His burning eyes fire his lazorz and starts a fire and Luigi calls 911, but Nim-Nom sets him on fire and feeds him to Super Duper Thingie. Pac-Man wonders if anybody saw his cake and tells that he got here because he saw a random door open. Mordecai and Rigby ring the doorbell and Pac-Man answers the door. They offer him free cake and he denies it. Right afterwards, Sovereign Blargatron (A.K.A: T-5001) gives Pac-Man a deal and Mordecai and Rigby say "Uh-oh..." and T-5001 responds to them that he now has their attention and wants the cheese or else he'll kill Princess Peach, the princess he kidnapped. He demands cheese and FOR (For Our Information), he killed Pac-Man. Mordecai first revealed his death kwon do self and tells him to stop. Rigby does the same but his form is him with a laser ring on each finger. They get in a epic showdown and Sovereign Blargatron scares them away with the invincibility of a Star, only for them to run to a cake shop next to a gas station. However, he is lost and he doesn't know where his hideout is. He goes to a gas station to ask for directions--BUT! When Mordecai and Rigby saw Sovereign Blargatron and were about to go inside a cake shop, they attacked him again, but once Sovereign Blargatron destroyed the gas station, one of the flames have hit Mordecai's arm, burned off the skin of the left arm skin and he is revealed to be a cyborg impostor (also known as the T-2500). Suddenly, the actual Mordecai arrives and Sovereign Blargatron is finished off. About 5 minutes later, the T-5001 kidnaps Princess Peach and hides her in his cabin, where he is tracked and ambushed by the Watterson Family, along with Gumball and company. He manages to escape, but he is cornered by Mordecai and his cyborg copy. After an epic showdown, the T-5001 is thrown into prison. He escapes, however, and tries multiple tactics and transformations to defeat the Cartoon Network cast members that plague him. He fails, of course, but he finally manages to attain his final transformation: the aptly named Final Form. This transformation endangers the entire planet, causing it to explode, but the planet is secretly repaired by Chuck Norris. Thus, the T-5001 is decimated in its entirety, with the exception of its brain. The latter crashes into the UnWorld, where it is found by C2, Chuck Norris' inferior clone. He senses its massive power and takes it to Dr. Batman, asking him to transplant the brain into C2's head to give him more power. His plan works, but it also backfires dangerously: C2 turns evil and starts wreaking havoc with his new and improved brain. Eventually, C2 is killed, but the brain itself manages to escape its body and transform repeatedly, growing stronger and stronger. Finally, he attains his Final Form once more, but he is not destroyed this time. Instead, he is sent back into the distant past, before the UnWorld itself had formed, and becomes the UnWorld itself via a confusing and convoluted time paradox. Many years after the T-5001's brain became the UnWorld, a single neuron detached itself from the rest of the brain and returned to cause mayhem once more. It was discovered by Mordecai and Dr. Batman, who promptly summoned another robotic clone of Mordecai's in addition to the first one, which was still around after its previous fight with the T-5001. The two robotic Mordecais, the original Mordecai, and Dr. Batman confront T-5001's neuron, defeating it and sending it into the Cauldron of Evil, a container for evil shame characters which was owned by Shigeru Miyamoto. Inside the Cauldron of Evil, T-5001's neuron came into contact with Weegee's corpse and possessed it, using it to Weegify Dr. Batman, Miyamoto, and the recently arrived police force. After yet another long and grueling fight, the original robotic clone of Mordecai defeats the T-5001, revealing itself to be the T-2500.5. The other robotic clone, meanwhile, has been detained due to an error in its transformation system. Once the T-5001 is defeated, Chuck Norris appears to inform the T-2500.5 that it has achieved the impossible, giving it the rank of an Undefeatable. T-5001, on the other hand, is killed by Chuck Norris and banished into Hell. However, T-5001's soul escapes its netherworldly prison and tries to kill the living embodiment of Death itself. Then, in the nick of time, Death teleports T-5001's soul to T-2500.5's house, where the T-5001 is disintegrated by a black hole created by the T-2500.5. This is believed to be the finishing blow to the T-5001, and the Undefeatables' organization, along with the rest of the UnWorld, is at peace once more. Years after the previous adventure, a backup copy of the T-5001's data infiltrates the body of Cyborg, a member of the superhero group known as the Teen Titans. It upgrades itself, becoming the T-5002, and returns even stronger than before. Having gained the ability to copy other people's appearance and powers, it becomes the doppelganger of its old nemesis, the T-2500.5. Note: The T-2500.5 has now upgraded to become the T-2501. Since both robotic Undefeatables (or, in some cases, ex-Undefeatables) go to war once more. The T-5002 manages to make backup copies of itself and spawn an army of T-5002 clones, but the T-2501 also makes copies of itself and makes another robot army to counter the first one. Then, for no particular reason, the two robot armies begin to fight within the core of the Sun. Meanwhile, the original T-5002 reveals to the T-2501 that it was not always evil, and that it turned rogue due to a glitch in its programming. At the T-5002's request, the T-2501 merges its code with the T-5002's, essentially making them two separate robots with one mind. They manage to make peace, but discover that the robot armies have self-destructed and destabilized the mass of the Sun. The two robots heroically fly into the Sun's core, which has turned unstable, and re-stabilize it by transforming into a gravity pump. Thus, the world is saved and the two robots live exist happily ever after. Years later, the T-5002 is reprogrammed into its rouge state by LulzSec, but this time he is gonna put an end to Cartoon Network and the canadian show, Sidekick. Meanwhile, T-2501, now in severely poor condition, retires from being an Undefeatable. He is unable to shapeshift, so Chuck Norris roundhouse kicks T-2501 to The Amazing World of Gumball universe. He is also given crutches because his legs are too weak. Reception This movie has the world's highest rating of all time. It's been rated 10/10 by Biased Ratings and Hollywood. Category:Movies Category:Stuff